Bad kid
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Ace podria ser despreciable. Pero era su mejor amigo en ese momento.


**Disclaimer:**** LU no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Warner Brother's Company.**

**N/A: ¡juajuajua! ¡Hola! Es mi primera historia aquí, espero que les guste.**

**Bad Kid.**

Era un día tormentoso y en la guarida de los lunáticos, todo era sosiego. Lexi escuchaba música con sus auriculares Slam comía treintaisiete pizzas de una vez en la sala mientras pedazos volaban. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el doctor Coyote y Rev salieran del laboratorio donde se oían varias explosiones algunos quisieron averiguar por qué tanto alboroto pero desecharon esa idea cuando vieron el tentáculo de un pulpo emerger desde la puerta.

Ace estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento y simulación hecho por el Doctor Tech, entrenando hasta el cansancio no había mucho movimiento desde hace meses, ni siquiera Zadavia se había molestado en llamarlos desde hace casi cuatro meses.

En algo tenia que gastar sus energías.

Danger Duck estaba en las tinieblas de su habitación, por alguna razón no le había dirigido demasiado la palabra a nadie en un tiempo largo, se le notaba mas callado, más serio, el colmo fue cuando se negó a pelearse por la ultima rebanada de pizza.

Pero era normal que en días sin poca actividad, el miembro más energético estuviera apagado como todos los demás, mientras tanto todo afuera de la torre de los lunáticos acontecía lentamente.

En una planta nuclear cercana la experimentación con neutrones se salió de control, la radiación ya había matado a varios científicos arrinconados, las alarmas sonaban fuera de control a solo unos kilómetros de la torre.

Todos estaban en la sala en lo suyo cuando el Holo-proyector se encendió estrepitosamente mostrando el rostro fulgurante de Zadavia, no hace falta decir que todos los que estaban presentes se estremecieron de la sorpresa.

-_/Lunatics, hay un problema en la planta nuclear de Acmetropolis. Deben intervenir de inmediato. Zadavia fuera/-_

-vaya, que sutil- se quejo Lexi al ver el trato tan mordaz, sin perder mucho tiempo llamo al líder de la pandilla. Tenían que partir de inmediato antes de que algo peor sucediera.

Tardaron no más de veinte minutos en llegar al sitio, el lugar era un caos apocalíptico, tuvieron que usar unos trajes especiales diseñados por el Doctor Coyote para evitar morir en la radiación, solo era cuestión de una capa electromagnética cubriéndoles y podrían entrar en el caos atómico.

Una falla en un reactor fue la causa de tal acontecimiento, despejaron el área mientras se dividían en equipos de rastreo. Ace con Lexi, Tech y Slam y Rev y Pato. Pisos centrales inferiores y superiores. Mientras las explosiones se dejaban oír como estruendos nocturnos los tres equipos evacuaron el lugar, le dejaron el trabajo pesado al Doctor Coyote para estabilizar el reactor, unas cuantas modificaciones en el sistema operativo y los conductores de oro y todo estaría en relativo orden. Mientras Rev usaba su velocidad como atracción magnética.

Ace y Lexi no perdieron tiempo con Slam entre los tres asistían como barreras las paredes que se estaban colapsando y por ultimo Pato usaba su tele-transportación para sacar a los heridos del lugar más rápido de lo humanamente posible y para advertir en las afueras.

El Doctor Coyote termino en media hora con el trabajo que el mismo se encomendó con gotas de sudor por la preocupación de no acabar a tiempo y con el pecho satisfecho, habían logrado evitar un estallido atómico, la falla había sido en los contenedores de plutonio alguien había dejado caer uno en un reactor vivo.

Todo por un error en la maquinaria clasificadora, casi vuela media Acmetropolis.

Salieron del lugar los seis algo agotados, como siempre la prensa y los fans esperaban afuera como si de un mandato divino se tratara, se abalanzaron hacia el líder y sus compañeros, muchos obviando a Pato como de costumbre, para sorpresa de sus compañeros no hizo demasiado escándalo intentando atraer a la prensa sensacionalista se limito a quedarse rezagado mientras avanzaban entre la multitud.

Rev y Lexi preguntaron por su comportamiento no obstante obtuvieron una respuesta cortante de; ''todo está bien''.

Al llegar a la base Zadavia los felicito por tan arduo esfuerzo esta por primera vez en meses había notado el comportamiento de Pato hacia ella, no estaba intentando coquetearle o restregarle a alguien más su esfuerzo en batalla que fue de eficiente ayuda.

Varios se miraron entre ellos.

-Viejo, ¿todo en orden?- pregunto Ace en tono genérico mientras Pato dejaba la sala mientras los demás le reprochaban a Zadavia su falta de consideración.

-si.- contesto secamente- no sé porque se preocupan tanto- le regalo media sonrisa y una risa secarrona al jefe de la pandilla mientras las puertas se cerraban tras él. Esa respuesta no le satisfacía al jefe en lo absoluto.

Tres días después del incidente a Pato se le veía más callado y solo veía la televisión en la sala principal sin mucho ánimo, siempre que alguien le preguntaba por su estado de ánimo sacaba una gran sonrisa y decía que todo estaba en orden. Sin mucho que hacer se dieron algunos por vencidos, salvo el líder por supuesto, el seria el ultimo en tirar la toalla con Pato.

Cuando estaba por interrogarlo por quinta vez una luz incandescente cubrió la sala por completo.

Una serie de actividades bélicas ayudaron a los lunáticos a seguir el hilo de siempre, robos, asaltos y cuestiones de dominación mundial de alto nivel.

Un enfrentamiento contra Optimatus quien no se había presentado desde hace un tiempo fue la causa de sus mayores dolores de cabeza. Intento robarle el puesto al primer ministro ocasionando la destrucción de media Acmetropolis los cuerpos de seguridad ya no tenían los recursos necesarios para seguir auxiliando a los heridos de una semana completa de peleas interminables.

Gracias a la astucia de nuestros héroes y a un reciente invento del Doctor Coyote lograron mandarlo a otra dimensión Zadavia se vio regocijada con su éxito no obstante algo dolida se le prestaba en la voz.

Peores villanos habían combatido y dejado en estados mal lamentables de los que ya estaban pasando, lo loonatics nunca se las vieron peores. El regreso de incontables villanos y la aparición de unos cuantos nuevos, nada más y nada menos que armados con control mental, armas de alto calibre nuclear de materiales de otros planetas y ejércitos peores que los de el emperador Piolinus. La tierra parecía la comidilla de las mentes más maquiavélicas del espacio y la misma superficie del planeta.

Llego un momento en donde se tuvieron que poner en alerta permanente cualquier hora seria supervisada con perenne responsabilidad por parte de cada miembro del equipo mientras los otros recuperaban fuerzas.

Aun así había algo que constantemente desentonaba con el cuadro de guerra y victoria continuo y enloquecedor.

Ya no se sentía la alegre juventud y chistes casuales, una sorprendente recesión de actitudes. Lexi con sus clases de gimnasia y música, el Doctor Coyote apenas si era visto por el equipo mientras construía armas y diseñaba nuevos métodos de defensa para la tierra cuando no estaba en alguna conferencia. Rev gastaba el tiempo entrenando con Slam y Ace y pato entrenaba en solitario muy pocas veces en el gimnasio con los demás, tenía que ser alguna ocasión especial.

Definitivamente la sobre explotación estaba destruyendo los lazos que se había formado entre ellos, acompañado por el estrés. Un tiempo de paz era requerido con urgencia tanto por la tierra y las galaxias aliadas como para los lunáticos.

Una tarde mientras todos estaban convenientemente juntos Zadavia había llamado de emergencia la batalla había sido agotadora. Los aliens habían conspirado contra Acmetropolis con Marvin como líder principal, por supuesto había regresado a su planeta con el rabo entre las piernas, gracias a las destrezas de Rev y Pato había salido ileso el equipo. También habían mejorado sus habilidades el líder con la espada era sencillamente un maestro, Pato había aprendido a controlar el agua del aire y sus habilidades para teletransportarce eran impecables a la hora de un ataque sorpresa. Qué decir de los demás eran un buen equipo.

Pero todo se complico luego de eso. La prensa estaba loca aquel día después de la pelea. Todos adulando a los héroes de cada día como de costumbre.

Pato fue el primero en teletransportace a la torre sin necesidad de ser apantallado. Los demás estaban extrañados, ya comenzaban a preocuparse severamente por el integrante azabache del grupo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?-

-¿Por qué te interesa?-

-no me cambies el tema llevas meses raro-

-¿raro _yo?_ No solamente yo déjame aclarártelo-

-¡Ace! ¡Pato! Ya basta. – intervino Lexi desde el sofá- han sido meses largos parar todos nosotros es normal que estemos estresados.

Aunque quiso ser diplomática y aplacar las cosas allí no pararon las discusiones, se comensaron a hacer mas frecuentes con cada miembro del equipo. Todos irritables todos recriminándose cosas ridículas hasta puntos exabruptos, pero el líder no desistió en cuando a permanecer unidos.

Finalmente se presento un periodo de tiempo tranquilo. Duro apenas tres días pero basto para reconciliarse grupalmente. Todos excepto cierto pato sin gracia.

Aunque los humos se le habían bajado un poco seguía sin habla constante y desaparecía después de las peleas a veces no llegaba a la torre hasta el día siguiente a un enfrentamiento. Era como si evadiera algo, con todas sus fuerzas intentara alejarse de algo.

Entrenando y suspirando en solitario.

Un día calmo sin nubes y sin llamadas de cierta mujer interdimensional pudieron tener el tan afamado día libre que tanto querían, los loonatics estaban emocionados por ver en que podían gastar sus horas libres. Aunque por mayoría se quedarían en la torre solo para prevenir.

-Pato- se aclaro la garganta el líder con orgullo.

-¿uhmm?- fue lo que contesto a manera de respuesta el integrante mas imperativo.

-quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, pero hay cosas que debemos discutir-

-¿discutir? ¿yo?- se quedo pensativo- no lo creo- sin más le regalo una sonrisa a Ace y se fue de su vista con sus habilidades especiales.

Algo extraño le ocurría a ese pato.

Se le notaba más fornido y más serio, hasta más asertivo a la hora de opinar. Pero con algo oscuro detrás de todo.

Eso incomodaba a todo el grupo en especial a cierto conejo. Sus instintos le decían que algo ocurriría y pronto.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando se ve a un hombre encapuchado entrar a un bar de mala muerte en el centro de Acmetropolis. Se le ve pidiendo un trago antes de suspirar de mala gana en su haciento, el trago de licor pasa por su pico sin problemas y el cantinero se le queda viendo unos minutos, varios sujetos en el bar también lo identifican al momento.

Al parecer no esta tan bien encubierto como parece.

-que no eres…-

-terminas la frase y estás muerto.- el cantinero se limito a cerrar la boca por su propia integridad.

El sujeto salió del bar rápidamente dejando la paga de hatargazo en el mesón.

A la mañana siguiente fue un dia movido con criminales de cuarta y quinta categoría pero eso era en los niveles de los loonatics, para un policía normal era un caso de terrorismo.

Dejaron al sujeto y a su bomba bien sepultados uno lejos del otro y su estadia en la cárcel seria larga. Una vez más pato comenzó a desaparecer y llegando a altas horas de la madrugada sin dar explicaciones de nada en lo absoluto. Ace comenzó a sentirse como su niñera personal tratando de convencerlo de hablar y entre mas se esforzaba mas patadas recibiría.

Media noche y en las desoladas calles de Acmetropolis todo era silecio sepulcral. Un sujeto caminaba tranquilamente saliendo del bar de costumbre. Dos sombras se le aproximaron por detrás un hombre moreno con un diente de oro y otro caucásico con un tatuaje de araña marcándole el rostro. Ambos en dirección a una mala elección.

Le llegaron al sujeto por detrás pero cuando lograron someterlo en el suelo este desaprecio de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-mala opción- se escucho algo lúgubre por detrás y la luna ilumino a un pato con una mirada vacía y llena de un desdén burlón- escogieron un mal dia para asaltarme- había tenido un altercado con el líder del grupo ya algo harto de su desdén y no estaba para juegos.

La golpiza fue severa y dejo severos traumas en el cuerpo a ambos ladrones, para ser el bueno no tenía muchos escrúpulos en batalla menos en una tonta pelea callejera.

A la mañana siguiente Zadavia les había encomendado la misión de vigilar el lado oeste de la ciudad estaban de rutina cuando la prensa llego con el equipo de Lexi y Ace de inmediato los sofocaron, no se dieron de cuenta de la llegada al punto de inicio con tanto barullo a su alrededor los demás se quedaron sorpredidos con tanto escándalo.

Preguntas como ''¿son novios?'' ''¿cuál es su próximo invento?'' ''¿Cuál es su mejor cualidad?'' y otras tantas preguntas perturbantes que no deberían hacerse en público. Los loonatics más que avergonzados pidieron tregua pero cada vez era peor.

Había reporteros de todas partes del país concentrados allí era de esperarse que estuviesen sofocados.

Y fue cuando todo paso, se escucharon gritos y alaridos entre la multitud Ace fue el primero en acudir al llamado de auxilio , entre un grupo de camarógrafos en un circulo improvisado estaba un reportero sosteniéndose el estomago con un punzante dolor y parado a su lado estaba Danger Duck con el puño levantado en el aire y expresión fría.

-que paso aquí- exigió Ace al ver a pato tan disponible para preguntar.

-nada- dicho esto desapareció antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

-¡ese salvaje de tu amigo golpeo a mi mejor reportero!- dijo un hombre iracundo y con aire de superioridad.

-no creo eso posible Doc- dijo Ace cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que los demás llegaban al sitio.

-¿a no?- dijo uno de los presentes- lo tenemos en video-

-creiamos que eran los buenos-

-que polémico ¡no creen?-

-heores con complejo de estrellas de Hollywood-

-esto estará en la primera plana-

Eran algunas de las cosas que se oian todo era un escándalo mediatico y los loonatics casi ni por enterados.

-Loonatics a la base.- sentencio Ace.

Ya en el lugar no pudieron no notar la prescencia de Pato en el l ugar se estaba preparando para salir de incognito de nuevo cuando fue frenado por el líder.

-¡que demonios hiciste!-

El pato guardo sillencio

-Pato responde.- acoplo el Doctor Coyote, Rev lo miraba con suplica y Slam y Lexi no estaban mejores.

-nada que no tuviera derecho a hacer- pato se hundió en sus pensamientos un momento. Tal vez recordando el motivo por el cual golpeo abruptamente, su seño se frunció y se quito la mano de Ace del hombro con fuerza mas de la necesaria.

-¡no es tu asunto!-

-¡estamos preocupados! ¡y ahora nos sales con esto! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Pato solo le dio un fiera contestación, una patada en el estomago que le dio tiempo suficiente para escaparse con la tele transportación.

-¡TECH!- grito Ace al momento el Coyote obedeció activo un campo de fuerza por el cual pato no podría salir de la torre por más que lo intentara.

Bien Ace había conseguido lo que quería pero no sabía a qué precio.

Se hizo una expedición en pareja obviamente Ace y Lexi se dividieron para buscar a pato en las instalaciones de la torre, desde los laboratorios hasta las alacenas toda la torre fue registrada, pero sin ningún hallazgo.

Ace estaba caminando el solo por los oscuros pasillos de la torre cuando sintió algo de movimiento en el cuarto de entrenamiento y simulación. Entro solo para cerciorarse de que no hubiera moros en la costa y para su sorpresa encontró a pato intentando escaparse por una rendija de escape. Lo detuvo a tiempo y antes de que este escapara lo tomo de ambos hombros bruscamente.

-¡que te ocurre!- lo miro desafiante- ¡tu no eres así!- lo volvió a mirar esta vez con algo de suplica. En su lugar recibió otro empujón de parte de su amigo azabache.

-¡ninguno de ustedes sabe nada!-

-¡lo sabríamos si nos lo dijeras!-

La discusión se torno algo violenta, ninguno supo quien dio el primer golpe pero comenzaron una pelea,, Pato le lanzo una patada voladora a Ace este la bloqueo y continuo con un golpe limpio al estomago, se notaba que el entrenamiento estaba dándole frutos a los dos.

Pato salió volando hacia una pared y chocando contra unos armamentos especiales, Ace se acerco con la intensión de negociar pero Pato corto el acercamiento con un puñetazo que le conectó en la mejilla al conejo. Este respondió con una serie de elegantes bloqueos de karate. Pato no pudo tocarlo en tres rounds, su oponente era bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo y si se ponían a pensar en quien ganaría Pato no tenía muchas esperanzas.

La rabia y la tensión se veían fulgurar en la mirada del Pato de plumaje negro, era una rabia desmedida. Pato se coloco en posición estratégica y le vino por detrás al conejo con la teletransportacion logro darle a media espalda tumbándolo en el suelo, iba a aprovechar para escapar cuando sintió que lo tomaron por el tobillo.

Pato cayó y hubo una revolcada que barrio el piso con ambos uno intentando zafarse del otro las cosas no pintaban bien para ninguno de los dos, se habían lesionado varias costillas luego de veinte minutos de peleas improvisadas y combinaciones de estilos de artes marciales. El conejo quería saber de dónde rayos había aprendido el pato tales movimientos.

Hubo un momento en que Pato no pudo seguir mas con la pelea, la carga moral lo estaba matando y por que más que lo despreciase Ace era su amigo. Pero eso no detendría su escape improvisado de la torre.

No quería ver a nadie no deseaba que nadie lo viera tampoco.

''_-¡quítate de una vez, lastre! Queremos entrevistar al grupo-''_

Con frecuencia recibía palabras así, con frecuencia era el apestado el ignorado. El era parte del equipo también. La prensa lo tenía harto día tras día mostrando como todos eran héroes menos él.

El, era una héroe, también merecía el reconocimiento.

Ninguno de sus amigos notaba lo frio que se sentía ser siempre el ridiculizado por la prensa amarillista y que ninguno diera la cara.

Y ahora se encontraba peleando con el líder del equipo y habiendo cometido un acto de vandalismo.

¿No era importante? ¿No era parte de ese grupo?

Encendió sus ojos en un naranja amenazador y formo bolas de plasma en las puntas de sus manos. Era hora de usar la artillería pesada.

-veo que no quieres arreglar el asunto por las buenas Viejo-

Ace no se quedo atrás sus ojos destellaron y estuvieron a punto de abalanzarce uno contra el otro.

-¡BASTA!-

Ambos pararon en seco al ver la puerta, todos sus amigos habían llegado corriendo se veian cansados, casi tanto como ellos dos. Si no hubiera sido por los poderes de Lexi no habrían escuchado los golpes en el aire.

-Pato yo escuche todo- menciono la fémina del grupo entristecida- eres un verdadero imbécil al pensar que eres un lastre para nosotros- dijo con ojos llorosos.

Los demás que ya sabían el por qué de la actitud de Pato asintieron y otros lo vieron con reproche como un total ''como piensas eso''

El único no enterado era el líder que al comprender el pesar de su compañero retrocedió en su posición de ataque y lo miro con pena.

El pato se quedo helado en su sitito, ¿acaso era verdad?

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y unos brazos a su alrededor el primero en abrazarlo fue Ace se sumaron Rev y Tech al final Slam los levanto a todos, ninguno decía nada era como transmitirle a Pato todo aquello que creyó perdido.

Se sintió en casa de nuevo. No evito llorar pero si que el orgullo se fuera.

Al final del día ambos conejo y pato estaban solos de nuevo. Viéndose fijamente en el lugar de la pelea Ace extendió la mano asiéndole saber que confiaba en el Pato dudo pero después de un minuto la estrecho.

-que esto no pase de nuevo Viejo-

-no, no lo hará-

Ace podía ser despreciable a su parecer pero era su mejor amigo en ese momento.


End file.
